


A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [24]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Gen, Medication, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), References to Depression, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And I'm a picture of misery behind this smile.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

Alastor held up the empty pill bottle, smile still firmly in place but there's a certain stiffness to it that belies how anxious he really is and he flinched, shoulders up and back straightening as he stepped back when Angel Dust, not Charlie like he'd expected is the one to yank the bottle out of his hand. 

The Spider didn't stop there though, he yanked with his secondary arms, pulling Alastor close to check his eyes and pulse, voice soft but frnatic as he asked "how many did ya take? D'ya need'a throw up or get a stomach pump? How long ago did'ya take em Al?"

It takes Alastor a moment to realise that Angel thinks he's overdosing and for some reason knowing that Angel cares enough to be so worried makes his stomach flutter, even as a stone weight drags it down when he realised that he has to correct Angel.

"I didn't.... I've run out, and I need to get more" he said, voice soft as he gently disentangled himself from Angels grasp, taking the empty bottle from Angels hand to lift it into Angels line of sight and watches as concern turns to confusion and then to understanding. There's no pity in Angels beautiful eyes, just acceptance as he pulls Alastor back in, hugging the deer tight despite knowing the five foot rule off by heart.

"I can help ya get some more, but I want ya ta see a therapist too, make sure you're takin the right dose of the right stuff, I know someone who can help with that" Angel whispered, ignoring how tense Alastor was at the hug to run a soothing hand through the soft fuzz of his undercut, petting his hair and rubbing his back as he held him close until Alastor could do naught but relax into the hold, accepting the comfort offered for the first time in a long time.


End file.
